


Keep On Breathing

by Snailawesomecake



Series: Deep Water [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not totally starker but still it's in the relationship tags just in case, Oops, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Michelle Jones, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailawesomecake/pseuds/Snailawesomecake
Summary: Sequel to DrowningI will try to have the next chapter up at the end of every month.*Holding this off until further notice because I'm failing my classes currently and I get distracted too easily*
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Deep Water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Keep On Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna start this off with a quick rundown of the space in-between the books. Honestly, I don't know how it's gonna go. I don't have a specific plot outline for this. 
> 
> Enjoy.

In all honesty, Peter was surprised neither Matt nor MJ had made any attempts to attack or kill Tony Stark. He was grateful they respected his wishes, but that didn't stop them from asking to go take him down or murder him. Of course, Peter said no every time. 

Ned still doesn't know. Not yet, but it's believed he's getting suspicious as to who MJ wants to kill. Ned has been consistently questioning them on who it is, however neither of them are breaking. Peter knew he wouldn't give up.

Sometime after Matt had pledged to make sure Peter went nowhere near the tower, he had made Peter convince May to take him to therapy. He went once a month due to low income. May was suspicious, of course, but Peter relieved her when he said it was because of previous experiences and stress that he had to let off.

Daredevil had been spotted working with Spiderman more recently. While the community was grateful- Spidey could easily keep Double D from going too far- they are rather curious as to why working together nearly every time the web slinger was out and about. They didn't know it's because Matt was keeping true to his pledge and is watching over Peter, who had insisted he was fine and wouldn't go. Obviously, Matt didn't believe him.

Peter still hadn't heard from Tony. He received the occasional text from Natasha and Pepper, simply asking how he was and that they missed him. Natasha was planning on joining Peter for a patrol one day, but hadn't said specifically when. Pepper was busy with meetings, so he understood why she hadn't been around or messaging as much as Nat.

At one point, after Nat had said Tony knew, he saw the green guy rampaging on the town. Peter suspected Tony let it spill to him. But it could've been tired Bruce working too long having spilled something.

All in all, Peter hadn't seen the Avengers apart from on TV, and Matt and MJ hardly refused to let him out of their sight unless he was with May. They had him on some kind of lockdown. 

Apart from that, he was doing good in school. Got an A on his project and was passing all his classes big time. And as usual, Flash had still made the occasional appearance to be a prick and pester Peter, only to be scared off by either Matt- sometimes as DD- or MJ or both.

For the most part, he was having a nice time. And he couldn't be more thankful.

**Author's Note:**

> End of the month. As promised. I have a show to binge, this book to finish, a manga to read, and school to mentally prepare for. 
> 
> Do comment your thoughts of literally anything. 
> 
> I dunno who I'm gonna include in this book. I know for sure not-a-father-figure Matt Murdock will be there and as well as MJ, Ned , Tony (as usual), and maybe someone else. Not sure.


End file.
